


Wedding Belles

by flickawhip



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Princesses, Enchanted (2007)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Belles

Both Nancy and Giselle had been planning weddings before they met. Neither had expected to marry a girl but the two of them had liked one another. Giselle had proven to be sweet, kind and loving. Nancy had been planning a wedding since she was twelve years old, she had been slightly surprised when she felt herself beginning to fall for Giselle. She had already liked the girl but when she had come across Giselle sat staring out the window. 

"Sweetie... is everything okay?"

"I just..."

"What?"

"I've been planning my wedding since I was a little girl..."

"And?"

"Am I ever going to get married... I sent my prince away..."

Nancy had smiled softly, stroking Giselle's hair out of her eyes, her voice soft. 

"Maybe you found the wrong prince..."

"I don't..."

"Sweetie... sometimes a princess falls for another princess..."

Giselle's smile had widened as realisation lit her eyes. Nancy had smiled softly, moving to kiss her gently. 

"Okay?"

"Okay."


End file.
